Coming home with Surprises
by Maxlight
Summary: Max has been in the School for 8 years. Then she escapes. Shes now coming home with surprises. First Fan fic. Please read and critictize
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everyone says their life is shit, not getting the latest phone or going to school or work. I think they need to be grateful for the life that they have. I'm Maximum Ride, Max to you. I'm 22 years old and this is my life.

I am 2% bird, made at an evil place called the School. At the school they experimented on us. They experimented on us because of the 2% bird DNA. That DNA made a massive difference; we had wings and later found out we had eggs.

They experimented on us till I was6 when a scientist (Jeb) took pity on us and got us out. You are probably wondering who the us is; we are the flock and my only family;

Fang- my wing man (get the pun)

Iggy- the blind sexist pig

Nudge- the never ending chatter box

Gazzy or The Gasman (name says all)

Angel- my baby (in psychological terms not physical)

I know you're probably thinking what weird names. They all have their reasons. Well we lived peacefully together for a few years till Jeb went missing. We thought he was dead. Then a few years later the school took Angel. We found out that Jeb wasn't dead and in fact a traitor. We got Angel and escaped. After that we had many adventures which you can read about in the books because, I haven't got the time to tell you all about.

Anyway 8 years ago i was taken by the school. For 8 years I went through torture mental and physical. Till a few days ago I escaped. I was coming home with a few surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Maxlight here! want to know what you think of my first fan fic. critisism is wanted.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fang POV

When I woke up I look around looking for Max like I did every morning since that tragic day 8 years ago.

_Flashback_

_The Flock had flown all day and had landed with Angel asleep in Iggy's arms. Everyone except me and Max collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep. Max and I were talking about where we would go next. I couldn't keep my keep my eyes off of her. The way the moonlight reflected off of her hair turning it into light blonde. She was so beautiful. She had seen my gaze on her and blushed._

"_Why are you blushing?" I asked her._

"_Cause you stare at me as if I'm the prettiest girl in existence."_

"_You are the most beautiful girl" and kissed her to prove it. _

"_I love you" I declared_

"_I love you too"_

"_Forever till the end of time."_

"_How touching" Ari sneered with a creepy smile on his face. While we had been occupied, we had been surrounded by Erasers. No not the pink rubbers you get on the end of pencils. Big furry vicious half wolf half human._

"_Max you have a choice you could come with us and we won't hurt the flock. But if you don't come with us, we will kill the flock."_

"_Fang let me go. There's no point in all the flock getting caught. I love you" She ended the last bit in a whisper._

" _I love you. Forever till time stops." I cried out._

_End Flashback. _

That was the last I had seen of her for 8 years. Everyday we'd look for her and every day we came back empty-handed. We'd of course got jobs. I was a social worker. Iggy was a chef at a fancy restaurant in town. Nudge was at college. Gazzy and Angel were at high school.

Downstairs I heard a knock at the door. "Gazzy get the door, I'm getting dressed." I shouted. I heard the patter of feet then the door being opened and then the slam of it being closed. I was walking down the stairs when a teary eyed Gazzy came to me and said "they've sent another Max clone. Don't they send enough of them?"

I went to the door, grabbed the pistol next to it and opened the door.


	3. Persuading

**hi Maxlight here. i tried writing as fast as posssible. heres the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Max POV

I had finally found the Flocks house. It had browny red brick work. It was rather big. It was a cookie cutter house. It was really smart** (look on my profile for picture. I know this was a really bad description. For that I'm sorry).** It was in the middle of the woods. I was quite surprised. How did they get such a nice obviously expensive house?

I hid my surprises in the trees surrounding the house. Then I walked up to the door and knocked. A shout could be heard from inside and the door swung open. In the door was a teenage blond haired blue eyed boy. I realised with a start that this was Gazzy. Throughout my space out he looked me up and down before he slammed the door close in my face. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Didn't they want me? Had they forgotten me?

Suddenly the door opened with Fang pointing a gun at me. I looked at Fang in shock. He had grown over the years. He was 6,4 and had filled out. He was still wearing his all black outfit. He still had the shiny pitch-black hair and obsidian eyes.

"Fang is that you? Why are you pointing a gun at me?" I asked.

"You are a clone." He stated.

"It's me Max"

"Prove it"

"You're called Fang because you bit any white-coats that came near us"

"The white-coats know that. What was the last I said to before you were taken?"

"I will love you forever till time stops."

"It is you" he said with shock before grabbing me in a hug that rivalled a constrictor python. I flinched even though I tried not to. Fang looked sadly at me. He put the gun back on the side and then asked if I wanted to come in.

I was about to step in when I remembered my surprises. I put my 2 little fingers in my mouth and whistled. Out of the bushed came...

* * *

><p><strong>ooohhh a cliffy. please can u say what i need to improve. sorry the chap is short i'm trying to make them shorter<strong>


	4. Important! Read this could affect you

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Copied fromOracionMist.


	5. Surprises

**Hi Maxlight here. sorry for how long this took to write and post. sorry its only a short chapter. i hope you enjoy. feel free to review and and ask question. i can only get better if people give constructive criticism. any way on with the show! enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Surprises<span>

Max POV

Out of the bushes came...

A little boy about 8 came wrapping his tiny arms around me, burying his small head into my legs. Seeing his shiny pitch black hair calmed me. He was small and lithe; he looked about 6. His hair was a shiny sleek pitch black with white streak in the fringe and dark chocolate eyes. The ripped black jeans with a black shirt that said in big block red "'Keep calm and kill zombies", with blood splatters screamed the beginning of a rebel. He also had his ever present leather biker's jacket.

Following him came two teenagers, one a girl, the other a boy. They both had bronze wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks. The boy had a green streak through his bangs and the girl had a sea blue streak. They both had tops on that had a vampire emoticon. The boy was carrying a small bundle. When they reached me the boy smiled showing his sharp fangs and handed me the small bundle. In this small bundle was a 2 year old girl. She was definitely very small. She had dirty blonde hair that had a blood red streak. Around her neck was a necklace that I had given her. As she woke up I saw her butter yellow eyes shine and as she yawned I spotted her small but sharp fangs. She looked at me and asked" Mama where are we?" I heard a choked sound come from Fangs general direction.

"Hey baby, remember when I said we would be meeting some special people. We're there. This is the flocks house." I replied loving his cute little face lighting up in glee. "Really! Where? Where are they?" I saw him look around before noticing Fang next to me. "Are you Fang? You look like what mama explained he would like."

This seemed to get Fang to get over the shock of seeing these kids. He answered with, "yes I'm Fang. Do you want to come in?"

We all started to go into the house. Just as I was closing the door I thought it could only get better from now on.


End file.
